Toilet seat lifters which eliminate the need to touch the toilet seat, particularly foot-controlled lifters, are disclosed in a number of prior patents and publications. The following prior art, relating to such devices or to spring-biased toilet seats generally, is known to the applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,446 to Crocker discloses a pedal-operated pull cable arrangement to raise a toilet seat to an open position.
Norwegian Pat. No. 16,354, cited in the Crocker patent, discloses a lid operating mechanism somewhat similar to the Crocker mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,049 to Mercur discloses a spring loaded toilet seat wherein the spring arrangement biases the seat toward a vertical position and includes a second spring 39 which prevents the seat from violently hitting against the tank of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,971 to Williamson discloses a foot-operated toilet seat having a helical spring 18 which urges the toilet seat shaft downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 428,001 discloses a toilet lid having a hinge which is spring-biased toward a closed position.